little_charmersfandomcom-20200222-history
A Charming Surprise Birthday
A Charming Surprise Birthday episode 30 of Little Charmers. Previous: A Charming Mistake Next: Dad's Hat Magic Synopsis It's hazel's birthday and she wants to know what's inside the box. Summary Hazel's birthday The episode starts off at hazel's home it's hazel's birthday today Seven tries to wake up Hazel.He gives her a cupcake.It's hazel's birthday today.Her friends called and wishes Hazel a happy birthday.Hazel doesn't like spoiling surprises.Everytime Hazel always go crazy on her birthday.She knows her parents are gonna celebrate the surprise this year. Sparkle jacks At the kitchen Hazel's dad is making sparkle jacks, Hazel is wearing her birthday dress and she loves sparkle jacks She doesn't want to ruin her appetite for the big surprise party.She tells her dad what the surprise is.But hazel's dad can't tell her.Hazel's mom came in and there's a magic emergency and she has to leave she promise they'll celebrate properly as soon as she gets back.And she leaves.A runaway pancake flew.Hazel freeze it.Seven was just about to eat them but hazel's dad catch them with the plate.He use a bit too much sparkle juice in this batch.The doorbell rang and hazel's dad tells Hazel to answer it. Hazel walks to the door and opens it gary delivers a present.Hazel tries to open it but her mom may have use a very powerful spell.Hazel wants to know what's in the box hazel's dad calls out heads up.Another fly away pancake flew over their heads.Hazel has to find a way to take a sneak peak so she calls her friends. Trying to figure out the surprise in the box At the charmhouse The charmers are wearing their birthday dresses Lavender shakes the box, Hazel tells her not to shake the present too hard.Posie covers her ears and sing and tells them she won't know what's inside the box she loves surprise she goes back what she was doing.Lavender loves surprises too and facts but the fact is it can't be a new cape the silver one that one will look great on Hazel.She has to know what's inside the box.She checks spellipedia she tries to see what's inside the box but she made it small and she tries again and suddenly made it invisible.She tries again but she made it stinky like cheese.She reverse the spell and they were back to where they were started.Now Hazel has to wait.Posie tells her no more snooping.The only person who can reverse one of her spells is hazel's mom. Back at Home Hazel founds her mom's charm book in her room.She came into her room with the book and she spells it to see what was in it and then it start to work a little too well.Then the box burst open and lots of things came out it's a birthday party in the box.In the kitchen hazel's dad already baked a cake for hazel's cake then the party things start to come out.Outside Gary is holding boxes and the party supplies wishes him a happy birthday but it isn't until another 67 days.Hazel is glad that she knew what was inside the box.Some bubbles came out.Hazel has cause this.The bubble wishes Hazel a happy birthday.Lavender pops it.Hazel's parents are going to be mad if she hazeled the surprise.They had to put the party back in the box before anyone finds out. Stuck in the box The charmers try to reverse the spell but the bubble messes it up and it's a misspelled!Now the charmers are trapped inside the box. Where's the birthday girl Back at the kitchen Hazel's dad finished decorating hazel's cake hazel's mom returns from the emergency she's ready for the birthday party She wonders where hazel's present is.It was delivered today gary the gnome came by an hour ago.Hazel's dad didn't ring the doorbell Hazel did.Hazel's mom uses a very powerful spell.It's Hazel their talking about so they split up and find her. Planning a surprise party for hazel's parents Back in hazel's room Hazel and her friends try to spell their way out of the box but together their magic didn't seem to get themselves out of here.Hazel felt bad because of the disaster Lavender cheers her up.Posie found a magic trick carpet hazel's parents thought of everything except for brakes Posie is flying the carpet crazy.Hazel is happy that she got a twinkle unicorn doll.it's exactly what she wanted.Lavender spots some rainbow yummy cakes and eats one and sparkles flew everywhere.Posie admits that there's a sparkle side to every situation.Hazel is trapped in the box with her friends on her birthday.But she has everything she needs including her friends now she has everything except her parents she went through a lot of trouble and weren't here to see anything.A cupcake with a candle flew by.Hazel makes a wish she wish she hasn't ruin her surprise and she blew out the candle.She and her friends decided to plan a surprise party for hazel's parents. Back in the kitchen Hazel's mom found the present in hazel's room but it is a little dented.Hazel could've open it could she?There was a noise in the box.Hazel's mom reverses her powerful spell.Hazel and her friends came out and shout surprise there was a surprise in the box.Hazel thanks her parents for the surprise in the box it's charmer-rrific and she knew she couldn't waited and now she can celebrate her birthday all over again.She and her friends and parents eat the rainbow yummy cakes and Hazel says that this was the best birthday ever.And the episode came to a birthday end. Quotes *Hazel's dad: "Heads up." *Hazel: "Whoa." *Posie: "La la la I don't want to know what's in the box." *Lavender: "Quiet Bubbles." Trivia *The charmers wore the same dress from Fashion No Show, but Hazel's dress is still purple with stars on it and the skirt is in shades pink,green,blue,and purple. *In this episode, Enchantress use her old spell book to become the enchantress of today. *It's revealed that the Enchantress's magic is powerful. *This episode reveals that every birthday Hazel always knows about her surprise birthday and knows where is her presents every year. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Hazeled Category:Misspell Category:Season 1